


all summer long

by neckwear



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Multi, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckwear/pseuds/neckwear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya hates the beach, which only makes it fair that Napoleon comes home with two seemingly tiny swim shorts and a red polka dot bikini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all summer long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katyfaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/gifts).



Illya hates the beach, which only makes it fair that Napoleon comes home with two seemingly tiny swim shorts and a red polka dot bikini.

Gaby, of course, loves the bikini, and it fits perfectly, because Solo seems to have a sixth sense about these kinds of things, because whenever he buys her a dress as a surprise it always fits like a glove. Illya, however, was insistent on not wearing the shorts - and any hopes of him doing so were dashed when Napoleon said "I made sure to get red just for you!"

So here he was, sitting on a towel under an umbrella, curling the sand in his toes as he reads Anna Karenina. Napoleon is passing time by flirting with a couple of college girls who are giggling whenever he smiles, and Gaby is splashing in the water, something she finds endlessly entertaining as she never had been at a beach in her life. Illya would much rather have spent their rare vacation somewhere much more subdued, like a museum, but when Solo made up his mind, and Gaby was on his side, it was hard to change it. 

After a few minutes, Illya sees a shadow loom over him, and he looks up to see Napoleon, who sits down and takes a Coca Cola from the cooler that Gaby had packed. He opens it, takes a long sip, and wipes his mouth with his hand gently. He looks up at Illya and grins. "Having fun?"

Illya looks down at him, and Napoleon's smile is met with a glare from Illya. "I do not like beach."

"Why not?"

"Too hot."

Napoleon sighs as he lays down, and puts his arms behind his head, stretching out on the towel. "I love it."

Illya hums, turning a page of his book gingerly. "You just like to show off."

"And you like to look," Napoleon shoots back, not missing a beat. Illya flushes, and Solo laughs. "There's no reason to be embarrassed."

Illya hears someone start to play an upbeat pop song (the Beach Boys, he thinks, as Solo starts to sing along) as he looks up and sees Gaby in the water, floating along, and Napoleon catches onto him doing so. "Gabs seems to like the beach, too."

"She does not have it in East Berlin," Illya answers, his eyes on her from where he's sitting, just a few feet away. Solo looks up and sees his face, watching her intently.

"Distracted?" Napoleon asks, a faint smile on his lips. Illya looks down, raising an eyebrow, and he nods towards Gaby. "She really is something else."

Illya nods in agreement, silently. He looks back down at the book, but reads the sane paragraph over and over. Solo sits up on his elbows, turning on his side to look at Illya. "You know, I'm surprised that you have feelings at all."

Illya stops reading, but his gaze remains on the book. "Why is that?"

"I could have sworn you were a special Russian robot."

"I am capable of emotion."

"Really? Because I had heard rumors-"

Illya shuts his book close, looking down at the smarmy look on Napoleon's face. Before he can say anything to him, a familiar voice comes from above him. "How do you two always find a way to get into a fight?"

They both look up and see Gaby standing above them, her hands on her hips, her hair loose and wet from swimming. Napoleon lies back down, grinning up at her. "We weren't fighting, dear. Just having a conversation."

She wraps her towel around herself, rolling her eyes at Napoleon and sitting in between Napoleon and Illya, wedging herself in. She tsks at Illya and says quietly, "Play nice."

The grip on his book lessens, and she moves to kiss his cheek. Napoleon moves to lie his head in her lap, and she runs a hand through his hair. He hums, almost purrs, and she smiles. "Your curls are showing, love."

Solo reaches up to brush them down, but they spring back up and Gaby giggles. "It's a lost cause," she says. "But it's cute."

Illya grins faintly, looking over at them. "I am trying to read." 

Gaby rolls her eyes. "You're no fun."

Napoleon snorts, closing his eyes. "Tell me about it." He settles into Gaby's lap, until he gets comfortable, and she takes his soda and drinks it before he smiles and closes his eyes. 

Illya sets down his book, closing it with a bookmark and taking a deep breath. "You will get sunburn, Cowboy."

"At least I'll be tan!" he replies, before his head falls to the side and he begins to doze off under the setting sun.

Gaby reaches over to lace her fingers between his, laying her head on his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck, looking up at him. 

People are watching, they all know that, and Illya keeps a watchful eye, but they couldn't care less because the three of them have never been happier.


End file.
